In various drilling and logging operations, it is desirable that the drilling speed or ROP (rate of penetration) is available to the downhole tools. Conventionally, ROP and measured depth are available only at the surface due to limited computational resources in downhole tools. Downhole ROP estimation methods based on downhole accelerometer data are available but not reliable due to harsh downhole conditions (e.g., shocks and vibrations). Furthermore, there is a trend in the industry towards drilling deeper wells with smaller diameters where downhole conditions become increasingly problematic.